


Unexpected

by roeskva



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith and the Asurans have becomes allies. Together they have located Atlantis. During the attack Sam realises that not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Season 4 of SGA.  
> WARNINGS: Character deaths, sex.  
> AUTHORS NOTES: * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

Sam was at her office in Atlantis, reading through a report from Sheppard. The news were troubling - apparently the Wraith had managed to find and reprogram the remaining Asurans. Having secured their loyalty, they had then given the replicators the opportunity to multiply and grow strong. This fierce, ruthless army now obeyed the Wraith's every command, capturing or killing humans depending on the whim of their new masters. Several planets no longer had any population, or only a small terrified group of survivors.

For several weeks now, the teams sent out from Atlantis had met only empty, devastated worlds. Then, a little over a week ago, Sheppards team had finally come across a few survivors. They were called the Kraitans, and their culture were fairly advanced, slightly above Earth's level. Their weapons usually killed the Wraith easily, and the population had rarely been in any real danger from them.

However, the day before the arrival of the SG team, the Kraitans had been attacked by the Wraith again. It had been many years since their enemy had last tested their defences, and the Kraitans were confident a victory would be as swift as it had been in the past.

That was not the case. A new enemy had appeared together with the Wraith. Soldiers who kept walking right through Kraitan weapons fire. They were not even wounded.

The battle had been long and desperate. The inhabitants of the planet had withdrawn further and further, while they exhausted all their weapon types. Nothing worked. Those who were not fast enough were quickly swept away by the waiting Wraith ships. Some were taken by the 'darts', some caught directly by the seemingly invincible enemy and carried off, screaming.

Late in the evening before, just before the two formidable allies left, the Kraitans had decided to test their proto-type force-field. They had managed to capture one of the new enemies in it. Shortly after that the attackers had left, content with their catch. Less than a hundred were left of the planets population, were it had numbered in the hundreds of millions just a day before.

The prisoner was still being kept behind the force field. A few half-hearted attempts had been made to interrogate him, but no one had been willing to enter his cell, or even lower the shield keeping him there for as much as a second. The Kraitans had no idea how he might be coerced into speaking, as invulnerable to all sorts of weapons as he seemed to be. They had not managed to learn anything from him.

Sheppard and his team had also tried to talk to the prisoner. He had recognized Sheppard and readily admitted he was an Asuran. He had also divulged their current affiliation with the Wraith, with an almost spite full pride.

McKay had then spent the better part of a week on the planet, trying to break the programming of the replicator, or at least learn something more about their cooperation with the Wraith. In the end the replicator had self-destructed rather than allowing itself to be reprogrammed. McKay had to return to Atlantis with very little more information than when he had left.

-  
Sam finished reading the report, tiredly rubbing at her eyes. Soon the Wraith and the Asurans would focus their combined effort on searching for Atlantis, if they had not already. One of the planets which had been attacked, had been trading regularly with Atlantis. While they did not know _where_ the city was located, a few had learned that it _did_ exist. This was due to an unfortunate event; a few of the IOA had visited Atlantis and insisted on accompanying Sheppard's team on a trading mission. They had been caught talking carelessly in a local inn. There were little doubt they had been overheard by several of the shady characters who were hanging out close by.

*Damn IOA!* Sam thought. *This time their thoughtless meddling will be the down fall of us all - and they're safely home on Earth, of course!*

-  
Barely a week later, replicator probes started showing up here and there. People reported they would pop out of the Stargate and start scanning, but do nothing else. After a little while it would disappear the way it had come.

Sam suspected they were scanning for Lantean technology. This was confirmed when an SG-team encountered one of them in the Ziverean system. Upon detecting their puddle jumper, the probe had appeared to attack, but then disintegrated when it was almost on top of the vessel. Fortunately, the crew had inspected the ship for damage after landing, just to be on the safe side. It turned out the probe had only blown up to hide its true purpose. The homing device was found attached near the bottom of the puddle jumper where it was almost impossible to detect.

After this new development it was decided to change the procedure for gate-travel. Now one of the Atlantis expedition's own probes was sent through the wormhole first, to scan for Wraith or Asuran technology. If all was clear a puddle jumper could be sent through.

This went well for several weeks, until one day when a Wraith-probe suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It crashed against the jumper, just before it entered the wormhole, going back to Atlantis. Further examination uncovered that the probe had been hiding near the Stargate. It had been inactive when they arrived, and had only sent out the faintest of energy signatures. The probe had not been calibrated to pick up such low readings and had missed it, as had the jumper itself. When they later went through the data, the signature was found, but by then it was too late. The moment the ship had arrived in Atlantis, the homing device had started transmitting. McKay had found it almost immediately, and disabled it. However it had already sent out a signal, possibly giving away Atlantis's new location. They would just have to hope it had been too short or too faint for the Wraith to track.

Unfortunately, they did not have to wait long before a larger, modified probe turned up in the Atlantis system. Most likely it had flown there from the nearest other system with a Stargate. It was shot down moments after being detected, but there was no doubt their position had been compromised.

The next weeks were spent making frantic preparations for the anticipated attack. In a small streak of luck, the had found two fully charged ZPM's, just a few days before the probe showed up. They had been found among the ruins of what had once been a temple. These ZPM's would now be put to good use powering the force field around the city.

Sam looked up as an agitated Sheppard entered her office. "Colonel, we have just received a message from _the Odyssey _\- they ran into a _huge_ fleet of Wraith and Asuran ships. They tried to jump into hyperspace, but were unable to, being hindered by some sort of dampening field. Apparently they managed to take out 3 of the enemy ships, but they reported having lost weapons, hyperdrive, and shields...then we heard an explosion...and...and we lost contact..."

"Perhaps...they just lost communications as well?" Sam said, not really believing it herself.

"Yeah...well, I suppose we can hope...at any rate, _the Odyssey_ is not far from here. We can most likely expect the Wraith fleet in a day, at most."

"I realise that. Prepare to evacuate as many as possible of the civilians off world, or to Earth."

"I will tell people to grab the things they have packed and start leaving."

Sam nodded. She thought for a moment, then activated the public speaker system to address everyone. She had a speech prepared for this situation, but she had dearly hoped she would never have had to give it.

-  
Just under a day later the Wraith were detected in the outskirts of the system. There had barely been time to send the civilians to safety, and to make the last preparations for an attack. With the ZPM's installed they had both shields and invisibility, but would that be enough? Would the Wraith be fooled and leave, thinking Atlantis had left the planet - or would the Asurans Lantean-based technology be able to detect them? They would soon know.

If the enemy decided to attack, it would just be a matter of time before they would break through the city's shield. Atlantis was not as well armed as they would like. There was not many drones left for the control chair - only those few Sheppard had found in Atlantis's sister city. Other than that, there were rail-guns, machine guns and SAM missiles which had been installed. There was no way they would be able to take out a whole fleet with that, but they would be able to defend the city for a while.

There had been no further contact with the Odyssey, and it was feared lost. SGC had been contacted about the situation. They had decided not to send any ships as they would do little good - being far too few, arriving far too late.

The orders were to wait and see if they were detected, or if the city's invisibility shield would protect them. If the enemy found them, and it was deemed that they would win, Sam and her people should make sure the station and the Stargate would self-destruct. Then they should leave for Earth in the last minute.

-  
Later.

Atlantis were now invisible. Its remaining inhabitants waited anxiously to learn if the Asurans had the technology to see through the Lantean cloak or not.

Soon they had their answer. It had taken the replicators a little while, but eventually they had managed to detect Atlantis and lock on its position. The battle began.

Sheppard sat in the control chair, firing drones at the attacking ships. Meanwhile, others were manning the rail-guns or handling the SAM missiles.

The shields seemed to hold well. All together, they had counted 68 enemy ships, many of them small. They were all pounding away at the barrier keeping them out of Atlantis. The drones were very effective against the Wraith, quickly taking out one hive ship and damaging another badly. The effect on the Asuran ships were much less pronounced, which was unfortunate since they made up the vast majority of the fleet. While their vessels were mostly small, they had much fire power, and were eating away at the shields of the city.

The rail-guns and the missiles did only minimal damage to the replicator ships. It took many shots to take out a Wraith ship with these, but it could be done.

"The shield is weakening," McKay said. "We can only survive this for a few hours more."

"I know." Sam replied. "I have confirmation of 11 ships down, but we are almost out of drones and there are still 57 ships out there, shooting at us...do you have any suggestions for making the ZPM's last longer? We _need_ this shield to stay up!"

"If we run out of drones it won't matter, will it? The shield can't be kept up forever, even if I _could_ get more power. It's still only a matter of time before we're Wraith food!"

"Not true. The rail-guns are reasonably effective against the Wraith ships, as are the missiles. While neither are very good when it comes to the replicator ships, they do cause _some_ damage to them. Given enough time, we can take them out...so, get to it, Rodney!"

He grumbled a bit, but went back to his work. Sam soon joined him, as did Radek. If the three of them could not solve this problem, no one could.

Some time later, Ronon came running into the lab. "We're out of drones. Sheppard reports he got another 7 ships before that."

"How many missiles do we have left?" Sam asked.

"About 30...the rail-guns still have lots of ammo, but with the way this enemy keeps attacking, it will not last long..."

She nodded. "We have managed to boost the power to the shields - it should buy us another 3 hours, perhaps...how many ships have been taken out, total?"

"All together 22 ships."

"That leaves _46_ ships!" McKay sounded horrified. "We will _never_ win! We should leave immediately...go home to Earth. NOW - before it is too late."

"Relax. We haven't lost yet. Something may still turn up that will save us." Sam said, trying to sound more confident than she felt - and failing badly.

-  
Barely an hour later, they were out of missiles as well as ammunition for the rail-guns. The number of enemy ships were down to 41 - better than they had expected, but still no where near enough. The shield were holding, but with nothing to slow down the determined Wraith and Asurans, it would not be long before it failed.

Already parts of the protective barrier were starting to break, and the city shook with several explosions.

Sam realised the battle was lost. "All right, we're evacuating," she hit the alarm button, signaling to people they should hurry to the Stargate. "You, two - get going," she motioned to Radek and McKay.

"You're not coming?" McKay asked.

"I'll meet you there. I have something I need to do first." Sam did not wait for an answer, but turned and ran immediately. Most of their research and information, as well as classified papers and other materials had already been moved to Earth, in expectation of this attack. She did, however, have a few things to pick up, things which could _not_ be allowed to fall into enemy hands. Also, she needed to start the program which would delete anything potentially useful from the computers, especially pertaining to Earth.

-  
Less than 15 minutes later, Sam met up with Sheppard and Ronon. Teyla had just gone through the Stargate with the last group. This left only those needed to initiate the self-destruct, and make sure no one would be able to follow them to Earth. The last of them would run through the wormhole as the station started to explode.

The countdown to Atlantis's destruction had just been activated when McKay came running into the room, looking bewildered.

"McKay! Why are you still here?" Sheppard demanded.

"I had to go back and get my laptop. I have vital research on it...where is Radek and the others?"

"They already left - we were about to do the same. The station blows in less than 5 minutes!"

'They were supposed to wait for me!" McKay whined.

"OK. Lets go!" Sam activated the Stargate. "You'll see them in a moment." As the countdown announced there was two minutes left, Sheppard and Ronon grabbed McKay and ran for the wormhole.

"What about Sam?" McKay yelled, seeing that she stayed behind.

"She'll follow in the last moment - someone has to wait and see that the destruction is not stopped after we leave!" Sheppard shouted to be heard over the increasing noise from the bombardment. The shields had now failed completed and there were explosions almost constantly.

Just as Sheppard and the two others reached the event horizon, a huge explosion rocked Atlantis and all power went off. Even the wormhole shut down, strangely enough.

Sam immediately pushed the button on a detonator she was carrying. A somewhat smaller, but much closer explosion was heard.

"What was that?" McKay wondered, as the others started pushing him out of the room.

"We had rigged the DHD - particularly the extra control-crystal - so we could blow it when we left. We can't allow the Wraith to get their hands on it and be able to dial Earth." Sam said.

"Of course not. Wait! If we destroyed the control-crystal which allowed us to dial Earth...we're stranded, aren't we?"

"Yes, but would you _really_ rather have the Wraiths and replicators getting to the Milky Way?" Sheppard said.

McKay did not have an answer to that.

-  
Sam and the others were hiding. The Wraith and the Asurans had landed and were now occupying the city. They had quickly managed to restore power and even disabled the self-destruct mechanism.

The plan was now to try and restart the auto-destruct, and - if possible - steal one of the ships and flee the station. The odds were _not_ in their favor, but they had to try.

"You're nuts!" McKay said. "The control-crystal is destroyed. They can't _get_ to Earth. I say we steal a ship and leave NOW!"

"There's a lot of stuff here which the Wraith can use against the people of this Galaxy. We can't allow that to happen if we can do anything to avoid it." Sheppard noted.

"...but perhaps you don't _care_ about us here?" Ronon asked, looking less than amused.

"That's _not_ what I meant...I merely suggested that we..."

"Shut up. All of you." Sam hissed. "We're supposed to be _hiding_ \- and besides, we've gotten out of bad situations before."

-  
Sheppard and Ronon had just returned from a scouting mission.

"Problems. The Asurans have brought life-form scanners. They can detect us if we get within 50-60 feet. They picked us up, but I believe we lost them." Sheppard reported. "We should find a better place to stay, further away from them."

"Agreed...we should have realised this would happen. They have Lantean technology, so of course they have their scanners...we may have to change our plans." Sam said.

They started sneaking out of the room, when the alarm suddenly went off.

"It would seem they got part of the computers running again already." McKay noted. "They may be able to use the station-wide scanners to look for us, for all we know."

"Always the optimist - huh?" Sheppard said.

"Someone is coming!" Ronon drew his gun.

Everyone jumped behind the consoles in the room, and prepared themselves for a fight.

Moments later, a Wraith and three Asurans entered. One of them took a look at the scanner he was carrying, then pointed towards where Sam and the others were hiding.

Ronon immediately started shooting at the Wraith, but one of the replicators quickly stepped into the line of fire, absorbing the shot without harm. Ronon tried a couple of times more, but with no greater effect.

Sam and Sheppard both had an anti-replicator gun, but as they had feared it had no effect on this new type of Asurans. The fight was soon over. When they woke up, they found themselves inside one of the stations holding cells.

Sam looked around, seeing Sheppard sitting in a corner, while McKay was slowly trying to get up.

"Where is Ronon?" she wondered.

"Dead." McKay said. "When you and Sheppard went down, he tried to jump them - he was eaten by the Wraith...there was nothing I could do, so I tried to hide, so...so I could rescue you later, but they saw me and stunned me too."

Sheppard got a somber expression, obviously mourning his friend. "They probably kept us alive to get information about Earth. We can't let them have it."

"The control-crystal is gone, is it not?"

"Yes, but as we talked about earlier - we still need to blow up this place."

"Small problem there - we're behind bars." McKay noted.

"We have a way out." Sam got up on her feet. "We rigged these cells a few days ago, if we should end up being captured."

"You _expected_ this to happen?" McKay sounded shocked.

"No, but it's always better to be prepared," she walked over to the wall behind them and pushed it, close to the floor. A hidden panel appeared. Sam fiddled with something for a little while, then the force field turned off and the door opened.

"After you," she gestured to McKay, who carefully stepped out.

They had not gotten very far when they again heard the alarm. Turning around a corner, they saw a small group of Asurans coming towards them.

"Quickly, this way." Sheppard said, running down a corridor, then another, the others following him.

Suddenly they heard a hissing sound and the air started to smell faintly sweet - combined with something else they could not quite place.

McKay, who was standing closest to the air vent started swaying. "G...gasss...they're gassing...us..." he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sam and Sheppard were already starting to feel dizzy, and realised there were nothing they could do for McKay at the moment. Staying would just get them caught together with him. They hurried away from the area as quickly as possible, holding their breaths.

They continued running until they felt they were far enough away, then hid behind some large crates in the storage room they now found themselves in.

Suddenly Sam swayed slightly, then appeared to listen to something. She shook her head.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

Sam looked embarrassed. "I...I thought I heard the voices of someone...someone it could not _possibly_ be..."

"I didn't hear anything." Sheppard was quiet for a little while. "Who did you hear?"

"Daniel Jackson...and General O'Neill. Don't worry. I know I'm probably just being affected by whatever it was they pumped through the ventilation system."

"Yeah." Sheppard nodded. "I was starting to get dizzy there too, when McKay fell...seems to have cleared, though."

"Yes, it does...I wonder where they have taken him?"

"Probably..._hopefully_, just back to one of the holding cells. I'm guessing they either fixed them or has posted a guard so we can't repeat the disappearing trick from before."

"Yes...I suggest one of us sneak back and determines his situation. Then try to free him, if possible. The other should attempt to get to the secondary control room - rig up a way to remotely re-activate the self-destruct. We'll hopefully meet up in the puddle jumper bay and get our hands on one of the ships, but we'll have to be quick. We can't give the Wraith or Asurans time to into the computer systems and realise what we have done."

"Sounds like a plan - I'll go look for McKay. You better take care of the computer systems in case something doesn't go as planned."

"OK. Good luck."

They went in each their direction. Sam slowly made her way through the corridors. Until now the trip had gone smoothly. She had not run into anyone, and was now only a short distance away from the control room. She was starting to believe she would make it, when she heard something behind her. Turning quickly, she saw a group of replicators coming towards her. Running down another corridor, a group of enemies suddenly materialized in front of her. With no where to go, she looked for a defensive position. Jumping behind a support beam, she drew her gun and started shooting. Perhaps the Asurans would suddenly, miraculously, have become vulnerable to her weapon.

No such luck. Sam barely had time to register that she had been hit, before she went down. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

-  
Sam slowly woke up, finding herself back in the holding cell. Softly cursing, she tried to sit up. Everything started moving around in circles, and she immediately regretted the action, lying down again and closing her eyes. She gingerly touched her face - everything felt normal - no wrinkles or such on her face. Good. They had not fed on her at least, that was something. She carefully opened her eyes again, and looked up at the ceiling. For a moment it seemed as if it changed in both color and texture, then it returned to normal.

Sam moaned. She suddenly felt dizzy again, and very tired. She imagined hearing voices, as she had before, voices that she could not _possibly_ be hearing. After a little while during which she tried to focus, she gave in and slipped back into unconsciousness again.

-  
"Daniel...how is she doing?" O'Neill asked, sounding worried. "She has been in and out of consciousness for more than a _week_ \- and from what she has been saying, she's clearly hallucinating."

"She was actually awake again just before, when I checked on her. I think she was...perhaps...aware of where she was? - and that I was there with her...for a moment, at least."

"Good...it's just going so slowly, you know? - and why is she doing so much worse than everyone else? I think something is wrong, there is _something_ they're not telling us - I just _know_ it."

"I do not believe that to be true, O'Neill." Teal'c said. "We were told the effect of the drug is different in each individual, and we have no reason to believe this to be a faulty statement."

"Yeah...it's just bad luck that Sam is so sensitive to it." Daniel added.

O'Neill sighed, then nodded. He knew what Daniel and Teal'c said was the truth. Carter would get well again, it just took longer than her friends liked.

-  
Next day.

Sam had just woken up. She still felt a little groggy, but not as much as she had before. *I wonder where I am? I don't hear anyone...* she tried opening her eyes. The light in the room had been turned down, so it was pretty dark. What she could see, however, was _very_ familiar. *OK, it's official. I have gone mad...this _can't_ be true!* Sam thought, slowly sitting up and looking around.

Hearing someone, she turned towards the door, just as a man entered and turned up the light. Seeing she was awake and sitting up, he smiled broadly.

"Samantha..."

Sam just gaped at him for almost a minute. "Martouf!? H...how?"

"You have been unconscious for more than a week. Are you feeling better now?"

"I...I think I'm OK..._maybe_..." she looked totally confused.

"Do you want me to get a healer?" Martouf said, starting to look worried.

"Yes...no! Just...wait...just answer a few things for me, will you?"

"Certainly, Samantha. We will answer any questions you may have."

"OK..." she closed her eyes for a moment. "First...where am I? What has happened to me?...and...and what date, _year_ is this?"

"You are on Vorash, on the Tok'ra base there. You have been here for just over 8 days, since we returned from Netu. You became unconscious shortly after we landed here, and has been so almost the entire time since then. From time to time you have appeared to regain consciousness, but you have not been lucid. Most of what you have said has sounded very...strange. Samantha, you obviously suffered from hallucinations for much of the time, talking incoherently in your fever...we have all been very worried for you." He smiled at her again. "Lantash and I are very happy that you are finally awake and yourself again...you really suffered badly from the after-effects of the 'Blood of Sokar'." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "As for the date...I am afraid Tau'ri time keeping is not something I know much about, but from what I understand from Jacob, this is November 6th or 7th, in the year 1999."

Sam stared at him.

*Something is not right...* Lantash noted. *Samantha seems not to believe what we are telling her - especially the date appeared to shock her...*

*I believe you are correct...* "Samantha? What is wrong?"

"1999! That simply _cannot_ be true...I mean, I...I was in Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy...the year was _not_ 1999\. It was 2008...or was it?" Sam started to look doubtful. Had she imagined it all?

"I assure you, Samantha. You have indeed been here on Vorash the entire time. You have certainly not been to another galaxy...and it really _is_ 1999," he noticed someone outside. "Aldwin. Samantha has awaken. Would you go and inform Jacob?...and I think it would probably be a good idea to get a healer here. She is still somewhat confused."

"_Confused_? That does not even _begin_ to describe it! I'm supposed to be on Vorash, you say? It's _gone_ \- I blew it up...years ago...and you're...you're...dead, as is dad, and Aldwin, and...and too many others from the Tok'ra...and...and it's all starting to blur..." She sank down on the bed again, grasping her head between both her hands and sobbing softly. "I just don't know _what_ is true anymore...did I really just imagine it all? All those deaths...and Anubis, the Ori, Atlantis...?"

*She thought we were _dead_? Together with many other Tok'ra?...Martouf...she looks really sad and confused. We should go and comfort her...poor, sweet, Samantha...*

*Agreed.* Martouf walked over to Sam and sat down on the bed beside her, tentatively taking her hand. She did not pull away.

"Yes, Samantha. It was all merely hallucinations. I assure you, Lantash and I, your father and Selmak, as well as Aldwin and Gerim...we are all alive and well. There has been no large number of Tok'ra deaths in a very long time. Anubis, unfortunately, was a real Goa'uld, and even for them, he was a very evil one. However, he has not been heard from for centuries, and is thought to be dead. The rest...I have never heard of, though Lantash tells me there are legends about a place called Atlantis."

Sam smiled. "That is good - that I imagined it all, I mean. The fog in my brain is slowly starting to lift. The hallucinations doesn't seem so real anymore." She squeezed his hand. "I have really missed you - don't say it!...I know you've been here the whole time and I've been her too, just sleeping for a week...but even though my brain is clearing, I still feel like you have been dea...gone...for 8 years...and now...suddenly I have you back...I mean..." she blushed.

Martouf did not say anything, but merely put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her. After a moment, Sam relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Jacob came through the doorway, followed by a healer.

Jacob gave Martouf a stern look, but smiled at his daughter. "Sammie...you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake!"

"Dad!" Sam stood up and went to her father, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Whatever gave you that idea! Selmak and I were just a bit exhausted when we got off Netu, but it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Samantha had some very unpleasant hallucinations. It is a long story, but part of it had her believing that you - and I, were dead." Martouf interjected.

"Yes, and she can tell you about it later, unless I deem it better for her not to dwell on it. You and Jacob will please leave now, while I examine Samantha Carter." The healer said, dismissing them.

"Come, Martouf. We're not wanted here right now." Jacob gently pushed the young man through the doorway first. "Now, tell me...what did you mean...Sam thought we were dead?"

Martouf started to explain while they slowly walked down the corridor. They had not come far before O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c came rushing towards them from a side tunnel.

"Aldwin told us that Sam is conscious...why weren't we told immediately?" O'Neill demanded.

"Samantha only woke up a short time ago," Martouf said.

"...and she is still confused from her feverish nightmares. She needs rest." Lantash added, taking control.

This did not seem to make O'Neill any happier, quite on the contrary. In fact, he was about to angrily blurt out an insult about the Tok'ra when Teal'c spoke.

"In what sense is she confused? Does she not know who she is or where she is?"

"She knows who she is, but thought that her dreams were the reality. When she awoke she believed she was in a place called 'Atlantis' in another galaxy - and that 9 years had passed." Lantash said.

"Atlantis?" Daniel sounded interested. "As in the Atlantis from legend? Did she describe it? I would very much like to..."

"Not _now_, Daniel." O'Neill said. "Will Carter be all right?"

Having taken back control, Martouf nodded. "Yes, I believe so. The hallucinations are fading. She told me they no longer seemed as real as before, but that they still caused her some confusion."

*She _will_ be all right. She just needs a little time to rest.*

*I know, Lantash...poor Samantha.*

-  
The Tok'ra healer had examined Sam and talked to her about the things she had imagined while influenced by the after-effects of the 'Blood of Sokar'. She had determined that all traces of the drug were now gone from Sam's system. She would just need a few weeks of rest, then all remaining confusion would disappear completely.

Sam would be staying in the Tok'ra tunnels for those two weeks, giving the healer a chance to keep an eye on her. There was no need to stay in the healer's rooms, so she was assigned guest quarters.

Finally dismissed by the healer, Sam had taken a much needed bath and changed into clean clothes. Someone had placed several dresses and Tok'ra uniforms in her room. The dresses seemed somehow familiar, but she could not quite place them. She was very tempted by a blue dress which looked very flattering on her, but she opted for a uniform for now. Maybe she would try the dress later.

Sam sat down on the bed and looked around. Everything was intensely familiar - a legacy from Jolinar, she knew. It was both strange and comfortable to be here. She now felt at home in this time again. At the moment the confusion seemed to be gone. The healer had warned her that it might show up from time to time for a little while yet. It should happen with less and less frequency, though.

Suddenly she felt very hungry, and decided to go to the mess hall. She would go and talk to her team-mates afterwards and explain that she would be taking a vacation with the Tok'ra. It would really be wonderful to spend some time with her father - and with Martouf.

She smiled, remembering how nice it had felt to sit beside him, leaning on his shoulder and feeling his arm around her. Yes, it would definitively be nice to stay here for a while.

-  
She walked into the mess hall, seeing O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c already there. They were sitting at a table in the far end, together with her father and Martouf.

A small group of Tok'ra sat at one of the other tables, just inside the door. They smiled and greeted her as she passed them. She recognized all of them, but at first she could only remember the names of two of the three. One was Aldwin, his host Gerim. The other two she had not met, but had memories of them from Jolinar. The young woman was called Jena, her symbiote...Zarin, but she couldn't quite place the third...yes - Malek, his host Johan. She nodded at them all and smiled, remembering them to have been good friends of Jolinar.

Sam looked over the food choices and picked up a delicious looking salad and some bread. Grabbing a glass of some sort of juice, she then walked over to the table at the back of the room, greeting her father and the others.

O'Neill looked unhappy. "Why are you wearing a _Tok'ra_ uniform, Carter? They didn't stick a snake in you, did they?"

"No, sir," she rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't have any clothing besides my uniform, and it doesn't look so good after Netu. The Tok'ra kindly lent me some clothing."

"I see. Well, we'll be going home as soon as you finish eating that," O'Neill pointed at the food on Sam's tray, "then you can get something decent to wear."

"Ah...about that, sir. The Tok'ra healer believes it will be good for me to take 14 days of vacation. She would also like to keep an eye on me for a little while, so I am going to take that vacation here, with the Tok'ra."

"That sounds great, Sam." Jacob smiled happily. "Then we will get to spend some time together."

"Yes," Lantash added, "and we would also enjoy some more time together with you, Samantha. We have much to talk about."

This made O'Neill look even less happy, but at least he did not say anything.

"So...you won't have any lasting after-effects from this?" Daniel asked.

"No. I was just very sensitive to the 'Blood of Sokar', and it gave me some nasty - and very realistic - hallucinations. They are fading, though. The healer promised me I would be totally fine in one to two weeks."

"That is good news, Major Carter. You will be missed during that time." Teal'c said.

"Sam...the Tok'ra are having a small party tonight, do you feel well enough to attend, or would you prefer to get some rest?" Jacob asked.

"I'll attend - I've gotten more than enough rest for a while, thank you...what's the occasion?"

"The birthday of Egeria - the Tok'ra queen who started our resistance - and spawned the vast majority of the Tok'ra."

"Egeria...she was a water nymphs in roman mythology - and the wife and advisor of Numa Pompilius, the second king of Rome. People prayed to her, for wisdom - and women called to her for help in childbirth." Daniel rattled off.

"Really?" O'Neill said, uninterested. He looked at Jacob, then Lantash. "I didn't think the Tok'ra believed in partying and having fun."

"Quite on the contrary." Lantash said. "Our lives are often hard and dangerous, so we try to take the time to relax and 'have fun' whenever we have the opportunity."

"It's true, Jack. Despite what you may think, the Tok'ra _do_ know how to party...you're invited, by the way...if you want to..." Jacob said.

"I don't think so..." Daniel started to say, giving O'Neill a quick look, clearly expecting him to say something nasty, and trying to avoid that. To his surprise, O'Neill did not do that. He did not even say no - on the contrary.

"Yes, thank you. We'd like that," O'Neill said, with an unfriendly look at Martouf - who was sitting much too close to Sam for his taste. "We just need to contact General Hammond, to tell him we will be staying tonight."

"We need to do that in any case, to inform him that Sam will be taking a vacation with the Tok'ra for a couple of weeks." Daniel said.

"Yes, thank you, Daniel. Of course." O'Neill sounded irritated at being reminded.

-  
Later.

Sam had spent most of the day with her father, or talking to people she knew as friends, because of Jolinar. It had been interesting and surprisingly pleasant. They had told her much about her former symbiote, and of Rosha - helping Sam to remember more of Jolinar's memories. Martouf, unfortunately, had important duties that day, but he would be there for the party.

After having allowed herself a long time to soak in one of the Tok'ra bathing pools, Sam felt relaxed and ready for the celebration. She had decided to wear the beautiful blue dress she had discovered earlier. Talking with Jolinar's friends had jagged her memories, and she now recognized much of the clothing she had been given. It had once belonged to Rosha and Jolinar. Presumably the Tok'ra had decided she had somehow 'inherited' them. She would have to ask Martouf and Lantash about it.

The party was held in the mess hall, and when Sam arrived most people were already there. Looking around she saw Teal'c and Daniel sitting among a group of Tok'ra. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Daniel, who was happily talking with two female Tok'ra. From time to time he took a drink from something, presumably alcoholic. Sam seemed to remember that the Tok'ra liked several alcoholic beverages, and one drink in particular, Terac Shri, which they made themselves. It was _very_ strong. She hoped that was not what Daniel was drinking. He usually did not tolerate alcohol well and easily got drunk.

Walking towards them, she also spotted O'Neill. He sat in the corner behind Daniel and Teal'c, looking very unhappy and nursing his drink. He looked up when she approached.

"Hello, Carter. How nice of you to join us," he lifted his glass. "I had no idea the sch...ssnakes drank alcohol, but thish stuff schure is potent."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're drunk, sir." She took the bottle standing on the table and sniffed it. "Terac Shri, is it not?"

"Indeed. That is what it is called - and it seems aptly named." Teal'c noted.

"You're not drinking?" Sam asked.

"No. Alcohol does not have any effect on Jaffa, unless consumed in significant quantities. Our prim'ta filters it out, and we also have a natural resistance against it."

"If they can filter it, then h...how come sh..some of the _snakes_ are filthy drunk?" O'Neill observed.

"They can chose to _not_ filter it, if they want to - besides, not all are equally good at it either." Jacob said, having walked up to them unnoticed, "and Selmak would appreciate it if you stopped calling the Tok'ra 'snakes' - and so would I, Jack."

"Noted." O'Neill grabbed the bottle again and poured himself another drink.

"...and go easy on that stuff - it's not called 'Terac Shri' without reason."

"Yeah, what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means 'oblivion' - which is where you will be soon enough if you don't slow down." He turned to Sam. "Hi Sammie, are you having fun?"

"I just arrived - it took me a little while to figure out what to wear."

"Yeah. Nice dress, by the way."

"_Very_ nice dress," Lantash said, walking towards them. "You look beautiful, Samantha."

"Lantash...thank you. I was wondering where you two were."

"We had to go to another Tok'ra base with important information. It took longer than anticipated, which is why we were not able to come earlier."

"I've also just arrived, despite not having an excuse for being late. The others have been here for quite a while, I believe."

"Then perhaps you will accompany me to get a drink?" Lantash said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." Sam smiled at him.

"Wait juscht one d...damn minute, sch..ssnakeboy..." O'Neill said, getting up on unsteady legs and taking a threatening step in Lantash's direction. "You juscht keep your hands _off_ of her..."

"Or what?" Lantash said, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"OK. That's enough, both of you." Jacob stepped in between them before it could escalate further.

*Jacob...Zarin was looking at Jack with interest earlier today - while we were eating lunch. Perhaps we should introduce them?"

"You're sneaky, Selmak. _Great_ idea.* Jacob smiled conspiratorially. "Jack, why don't you come with me? There is someone I would like you to meet..." he grabbed O'Neill's arm and pulled him away from Sam and Lantash/Martouf. O'Neill followed, complaining slightly.

Jacob half-turned and took a quick look back. Lantash had put an arm around Sam's shoulders and acquired an expression on his face which could not exactly be described as innocent. It was obvious what he was thinking about.

*Selmak, I hope he is not going to seduce my little girl...perhaps we should have let them fight...*

*Lantash would have wiped the floor with Colonel O'Neill. While I sort of feel he deserve that for all his comments about 'snakes', I doubt it would be beneficial for Tok'ra-Tau'ri relations. You need not worry about Martouf and Lantash seducing Samantha. They are good men and will do nothing unless she is interested, and if she is...well, she is a grown woman and it is none of our concern.*

*You're right, of course. I just want to look after her, you know...now, where is...ah, there she is...* Jacob pulled Jack over to the table where Zarin was sitting along with several other Tok'ra.

-  
After Sam and Martouf had picked up their beverages, they went back to the table where Daniel and Teal'c were sitting.

"I wonder who it was dad wanted the Colonel to meet?" Sam said, sitting down.

Daniel pointed to another table, "Apparently the blond woman over there - Jack seems _fascinated_ by her," he laughed.

Sam looked in the direction he was pointing. "Her name is Zarin - she was a good friend of Jolinar." She watched them for a little while, smiling. Yes, O'Neill seemed to really like her - he was totally absorbed in whatever she was saying. Zarin seemed very interested in him as well. Good. O'Neill deserved a chance to be happy, and perhaps this would make him more positive towards the Tok'ra, Sam thought.

"Is Zarin still single?" Sam asked Martouf.

"Yes, she hasn't taken another mate yet, but it looks like she is considering Colonel O'Neill..."

*There is no accounting for taste, but the good thing is that he seems to like her - hopefully it will keep him away from Samantha.* Lantash commented.

*True...he just put an arm around her - and she doesn't seem to mind. How odd...* Loosing interest, he instead looked over at Sam, who was currently engaged in a conversation with two of the Tok'ra - Anise/Freya and Jalen. They were discussing the possibility of actually blowing up a star in the way she had imagined doing with Vorash's sun. The general consensus seemed to be that there was no way in Netu Sam's plan could work. The star could _at most_ have become a minor nova this way, and even that was seen as unlikely.

"You suggest connecting to a chaapa'ai in orbit around a black hole...it should have disintegrated long before you could do that." Jalen said.

"Yes, the time dilation is only felt locally - if seen from anywhere else in the universe, the time passes at a normal speed. The chaapa'ai would indeed long since have ceased to exist. Besides, Vorash's sun could _never_ become a Supernova." Anise added.

"I _know_ it doesn't make sense, from a physics point of view - you don't have to repeat it. I told you, it was a hallucination!" Sam defended herself. "Actually, that _was_ one of the many things which finally convinced me that I _did_ imagine it all."

-  
*She looks really good in that blue dress - as good as Rosha and Jolinar did.*

*Yes, Lantash, she does. It really is too bad she wears such clothing so rarely.*

*Martouf, we need to speak with her...*

*Yes, I know. Perhaps the two weeks she will be staying here provides us with the opportunity...to convince her that she has feelings for us which are her own - at least I dearly hope she does. She always smiles sweetly at us when she sees us, but she has never given any other indication that she might be interested...*

*I do not wish to wait too long before addressing this with her - if she loves us, then it would be better to find out now and spend these two weeks in bliss together with her - instead of as nervous wrecks fearing she does not want us.*

*True, but we can not risk scaring her away by being to forceful - we should wait, at least a little while. Spend some time with her. Perhaps her feelings will then become clear to us.*

Lantash sighed. *Then perhaps we could suggest a walk on the surface? - to spend time alone with her and get to know her better. I believe both moons will be up, and the many stars seen from this planet makes the sky look very pretty...*

*That is an excellent idea!* Martouf walked over to Sam and the others. "Samantha...Lantash and I would like to get some fresh air. We were wondering if you would like to join us for a walk on the surface? The sky is _very_ beautiful on this world..."

"Yes, that actually sounds nice. I have been inside these tunnels since I woke up - and before that...God, I've been bottled up down here for almost 9 days! I think some fresh air would be very pleasant."

"Good. The night air is chilly here in the desert, so you might want something warm to put over your shoulders."

"OK...I'll go and see if they left something in my room to wear over a dress. Otherwise I guess I could change into one of the Tok'ra uniforms they lent me...it won't take long."

"I shall accompany you." Martouf looked thoughtful for a moment. "There should be something useful. I believe they gave you most of Rosha and Jolinar's clothing."

"Yes, I meant to ask you about that...why did they do that?"

"If Jolinar had lived and you had stayed her host, it would have been yours...as it is, it was agreed that as Jolinar's last host you should inherit it...Lantash and I have no use for it. We kept most of her and Rosha's personal belongings..." Martouf suddenly looked very somber, obviously thinking about his former mates.

"I'm very sorry for bringing this up..." Sam looked guilty, "...and the answer was - sort of - what I assumed."

Martouf's head bowed and when he looked up his eyes glowed briefly as Lantash took control. "You do not need to apologize. You may ask us anything, and this is an understandable question..."

Sam nodded. They had reached the quarters assigned to her during her stay, and she started looking through the clothing. As Martouf had said, there were several pieces of outerwear. She picked a light, but warm cloak, which matched the blue color of her dress nicely.

"OK. I'm ready - I think this will be warm enough."

"It looks very good on you." Lantash smiled, then put his hand lightly on the small of her back, leaving it there as they walked to the ring transporter.

-  
On the surface.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash were walking along the ridge of one of the lower sand dunes, making small talk. The night sky really was pretty, but Sam had difficulty concentrating on anything besides the handsome young men beside her. If nothing else, the recent confusion she had suffered had meant one good thing. When it cleared, her uncertainty concerning her and Jolinar's emotions had cleared as well. She was now certain that she, Samantha Carter, loved both Martouf and Lantash...but did they love her too, or were they just interested in her because she carried Jolinar's memories and feelings? She hoped they had feelings for _her_. She thought they did, but she was not sure. Perhaps these weeks together with them would give her an answer.

They had now walked to the largest of the dunes close to the tunnels. Martouf led Sam up to the top of it, where they sat down.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, this is what we wanted you to see." Martouf said, indicating the sky.

The Milky Way Galaxy could be seen as a sparkling band across the lower part of the sky, much clearer than Sam had ever seen it before. This was not the most impressive. A blue, diffuse gas cloud, interspersed with a few bright stars was placed almost in the middle of the line of stars. It appeared as if it was a sparkling stone set on a silvery band. Slightly to each of its sides were smaller, red gas clouds.

Sam was impressed. "I had never expected I would get to see both a reflection nebula, and a couple of emission nebulae. Like this, from the surface of a planet instead of through a telescope! You can even see the new stars - having just burned through after having swept up the surrounding material..." she looked at Martouf. Seeing the expression on his face, she  quickly smiled to him, adding. "It is beautiful...thank you for showing me." She slid closer and put a hand on his right knee, squeezing it gently. Martouf's expression brightened immediately and he smiled back, putting an arm around her.

*Perfect! Now would be a good time to talk to her about our feelings.* Lantash prodded.

*I'm not so sure we should do that yet. She may reject us - what if she just consider us friends? We should wait - give her time to realise she loves us.*

*Then at least show her we are interested - give her a kiss and see how she reacts - or else give _me_ control and _I_ will do it.*

When Martouf started to object, Lantash quickly grabbed control of their shared body, proceeding to kiss Sam gently on the side of her head.

"Yes, the stars are indeed beautiful here, but they do not come close to your beauty, my Samantha..." he again kissed her, this time on her forehead.

Sam blushed, then turned to face him, pulling away slightly. "Lantash...we...we have some things we need to discuss."

"You do not love us?" Lantash looked stricken.

"I didn't say that!" Sam said. "I...I have thought much about it, and...and I believe....I am _certain_, that I love you, both of you," she blurted out, instantly cursing herself for her carelessness.

"Then what is it you wish to discuss?" *She loves us, Martouf!* Lantash was ecstatic.

*Tell her we love her also.* Martouf urged.

"Samantha. Martouf and I love you as well, very much. Never doubt that."

"Ah..._then_ there isn't anything to discuss..." Sam said, as she leaned in to give Lantash a kiss, which he immediately returned. The kiss soon became more passionate and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Sam put her arms around him too, then slowly started to caress his back and shoulders, as he pulled her onto his lap. Suddenly a memory from Jolinar surfaced, and she started to touch his neck. She gently stroked a spot near his spine, which she remembered as being especially sensitive, immediately causing him to moan and thrust up towards her. He pulled her cloak down from her shoulders, giving his hands easier access to her naked skin, then began to touch her back. It took a little while for Lantash to register that Martouf was saying something to him.

*Finally! Lantash, as much as I want to continue this - we should go inside. Samantha is cold, and so are we.*

Lantash realised Martouf was right. "Samantha..." his attention was momentarily diverted when she gave him a heated kiss and continued to caress him. She had somehow gotten her hands under both his vest and shirt, and were now sliding one hand down his chest, while the other continued to touch his neck in a most distracting way. It was getting difficult to focus on anything else. He finally managed to concentrate enough to try again, "...Samantha...we should...should go inside...you are cold..." With an effort he grabbed both her hands and gently pushed her away from him slightly.

Sam started to think clearly again and realised he was right. She was freezing. She nodded, a bit embarrassed at not having realised. "You're right." She shivered.

They got up. He helped her get the cloak back on, and they hurried back to the ring transporters, which took them down into the tunnels.

When they were back in Sam's room, she was still shivering. She crawled onto the sleeping platform, and Lantash put a blanket around her. Not freezing as badly anymore, Sam got a slightly naughty expression. "Why don't you join me? I could use the extra body-heat..."

"Of course, Samantha. It would be my pleasure." Lantash smiled mischievously and kicked off his boots before joining her under the blanket. Sam immediately snuggled up close to him and he put his arms around her. After a little while, she rolled over onto her back. "I'm sorry - my arms and shoulders hurt a bit. I guess lying down for 8 days straight was hard on them."  
   
"Perhaps I could massage them for you?" Martouf said, having taken control from Lantash. "I have some experience..."

"Please...I would very much like to experience your skill..." Sam smiled.

*She is teasing us, Martouf.*

*Yes, she is...but I am happy to play her game.*

*Yes, so am I...please, do something about her hurting arms, so that we can get to...eh..._other_ activities.* Lantash urged.

Pulling the blanket down, Martouf sat up. He started to massage Sam's arms and shoulders. While she seemed in pain at first, it did not take long before her moans were those of pleasure instead. "Ooh, yes...please...it feels wonderful..."

*I believe Samantha is no longer suffering - perhaps we should attempt to...ah..._pleasure_ her in other ways?*

*Lantash...as tempting as that sounds, she has not told me to stop - and what if she does not wish to mate with us yet?*

*I believe she is enjoying your touches too much to stop you anytime soon - and I am certain she wants us. Why else would she ask us to join her under the blanket? Let me have control if you prefer...* Lantash grabbed control before Martouf could complain, and almost immediately started to let his hands glide further down her back instead of focusing on her shoulders as Martouf had done.

When his hands found their way under her dress, Sam let out a small gasp. Lantash decided the dress was in the way, and that they would all be much happier if she was not wearing it. He quickly untied the bands holding it in place, and the dress slid off her back entirely. He slowly caressed her back. Bending down, he started to lightly kiss his way from the lower part of her back up towards her neck. Reaching her bra, he took a moment to study the closure of it, then managed to undo the clasp. That out of the way, he continued kissing and licking her back. Sam squirmed slightly, and turned around onto her back, pulling him down for a kiss.

Lantash kissed her passionately, and soon pushed his tongue against her lips. She parted them in invitation, and he started exploring her mouth. She returned the favor, entangling her tongue with his. Thoughts began to blur as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke contact, they were both dizzy from lack of air.

Lantash gave control back to Martouf, so that he also could enjoy kissing the woman they loved. Smiling happily, he returned to kissing their Samantha. After a little while he started licking and kissing down her throat towards her breasts, pushing the dress out of the way as he moved downward. His hands found her breasts. He easily pulled her bra off, Lantash having opened it before. Martouf's lips found her right breast, kissing and nibbling it gently while he fondled the other with his hand. Sam moaned and started caressing his shoulders and back, everywhere she could reach.

She soon decided he was wearing too much clothing - she wanted to feel his naked skin under her hands. Sam began pulling at his vest, then realised she needed to undo his belt first. Martouf quickly did this for her, then pulled the vest over his head. Smiling, he undid the wrappings around his wrists and legs, dropping the material on the floor before he returned to kissing Sam's breasts. Continuing to massage them gently with his hands, he kissed his way back up to her throat, where he soon found she had a sensitive spot. Sam gasped and momentarily forgot about all else, as he sucked harder on the side of her neck. Stopping before it could start to hurt, he moved up to her ear, licking it gently before he started trailing kisses down along her jaw, then up to her mouth.

Sam had easier access to his body now, being able to slide her hands under his shirt and touch his back and shoulders. She pulled the shirt up and over his head. Reaching up, she let her fingers find the places where Jolinar's memories told her Lantash could best be pleasured. She began to caress Lantash, making Martouf moan. When she increased the pressure of her strokes, he gasped and thrust against her, unable to stop himself. Lantash came forward and pulled her in for a deep, drugging kiss, which made her mind go blank.

After they came up for air, it took a little while before Sam's mind cleared enough that she could do anything but stare at him. When thought returned, she began kissing his chest, running her hands up and down it, then down his back, stopping briefly to caress Lantash directly. Her lips sucked at his nipples, then she bit them lightly, making Lantash gasp. She kissed and licked down his stomach, reaching his pants, which she fumbled to open. Losing patience, Lantash quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off, along with his underwear and socks. He was now naked, and Sam had full access to his shared body.

Sam smiled, clearly approving of his appearance. Then she went back to what she had planned, kissing his stomach, then continuing further down. Blushing slightly, she kissed the tip of his shaft, then ran her tongue along the underside. She was rewarded with a groan from Lantash when she swirled her tongue around him. Opening her mouth she took him inside and started sucking, gently at first then more forcefully. Looking up, she saw Lantash's eyes glaze over before he closed them, a look of pleasure on his face. Smiling around him, she started sliding her mouth further down, then slowly back up, repeating. Soon he was unable to avoid thrusting his hips, pushing further into her mouth. 

*Lantash! We need to stop this. I do not wish us to come like this, not the first time...*

*Agreed...but...ah, she really is...is very good at this...perhaps later...*

With great effort, Lantash managed to control himself. He grabbed hold of Sam's arms and gently pulled her up to him kissing her deeply. He then held her at a short distance, so close that she could feel his ragged breath, while he just looked at her for a moment.

"Samantha...beloved...we need you...NOW. Please...let us mate with you..." he managed, voice rough with desire.

"Yes, Lantash, please...I want you too..." She kissed him again, pushing him down on the sleeping platform. She quickly pulled off her panties and straddled him, guiding him into her. She slowly sank down over his shaft, adjusting to his size. Moving a little, she wiggled to get the rest of the way down, then started sliding up and down over him at a leisurely pace. Lantash gave Martouf control, so he could be the one holding her for a while also, during this first mating. Soon unable to control himself, Martouf grabbed hold of her hips and arched upward, trying to increase the speed of her slow rocking movement. Sam grinned and pushed him down, making it clear that she wanted to do this at her tempo. Barely a moment later she saw his eyes flash briefly, as Lantash lost patience, came fore and pulled her down to him. He quickly turned them around, so he was on top. Giving her a heated kiss, he then started thrusting, his lips sucking on the side of her throat.

Sam moaned from the double sensations, thrusting upwards to meet him, unable to concentrate on anything but him. Wanting to pleasure him as much as possible, she reached behind to his neck, and began stroking Lantash, first softly, then harder. He groaned and started moving faster, driving into her with an intensity that surprised her and aroused her further. Soon forgetting everything else, she tightened her legs around him and cried out, arching towards him as she came. Seconds later he groaned loudly as he joined her, pumping his seed into her, then collapsing on top of her, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "I love you, my Samantha," he kissed her. "You are wonderful."

She smiled happily to him. "I love you too, Lantash - and Martouf." Lantash relinquished control to Martouf, and he smiled at her, kissed her. He then rolled off of her, afraid that he might be too heavy. "...and I love you as well. You are beautiful..." he looked lovingly at her. She snuggled up to him, with a very satisfied expression on her face. He put an arm around her, pulling her close. Sam rested her head on his chest, lazily caressing it.

They lay like this for a little while, talking and caressing each other. It did not take long before Martouf's touches became more amorous, and Sam saw that he was ready again. One of his hands were fondling a breast, while the other found its way down between her legs, parting her thighs and started to pleasure her. Slowly, gently at first, his fingers explored her, finding her most sensitive spot. She gasped, then groaned loudly, surprised at her own strong reaction. Please with the effect, he rubbed her a little harder, then dipped his fingers inside her. Soon she were tossing and moaning almost continuously, begging him for release.

Martouf grinned, then gave her a passionate kiss, before he mounted her, entering her fully in one motion. She thrust against him, desperate for a release that was already close. He had originally wanted to make this last a little longer than the first time. The vision and feel of Samantha moaning and writhing under him, soon made him abandon this plan. She was begging him to take her harder, faster, and Lantash was not making it easier, telling him to move faster, or HE would take control and give Samantha what she clearly wanted and needed.

Giving in to their demands, he started to move faster, soon forgetting everything except for the feel of Samantha under him. Shortly after he came hard, loudly moaning Sam's name. She was not far behind, clinging to him as she cried out in ecstasy.

Martouf kissed her, then reluctantly pulled out of her and lay down on the bed, pulling her close to him. Exhausted, Sam nestled into him and soon fell asleep.

*She is sleeping...and I was so looking forward to having sole control...* Lantash sounded a little disappointed, *...should we wake her?*

*No...she needs to rest. Remember, she doesn't have a symbiote. I promise you, when she wakes up, you may take her. For now, let us just hold her and make sure she sleeps well.*

*You are right...* Lantash agreed. *Please give me control and let me caress her hair.*

Martouf happily granted Lantash's wish. Soon they both relaxed and fell asleep, snuggling close to their love.

-  
Sam slept a full two hours. She woke with a wonderful feeling of having been completely satisfied. Stretching lazily she turned to look at Martouf and Lantash, smiling as she watched them sleep. Sensing her movement Lantash awoke and opened his, flashing them briefly. He quickly shook of the sleepiness and smiled wickedly at her. "Ah, you are awake, my love." Realising that the were both warm and sweaty from sleeping so closely together, he decided a bath might be a pleasant idea. "I thought maybe we could share a bath..." he indicated the bathing pool across the room.

"That sounds nice, Lantash." Sam slowly got up and they walked over to the bath. Curiously, she studied it. "Where does the water come from? Is it recycled?"

Lantash grabbed her, lifted her into his arms, and gracefully settled into the pool, setting Sam down on his lap. "The water is heated centrally, and filtered several times a day. I can adjust the temperature if it is too warm."

"No, it is very pleasant." Sam said, smiling.

Lantash picked up soap and a sponge, and started to gently, lovingly wash Sam' s back. He leaned in and kissed, then nibbled gently on her shoulder. She turned over in his arms and gave him a kiss, before he continued washing her front, paying special attention to her breasts. Feeling it was her turn, she took the sponge from his hands and started washing him. First his back, then slowly moving to the front. Letting go of the sponge, she started sliding her hands through the foam on his chest, slowly washing it off. She briefly stopping at each of his nipples before she continued down to his stomach. Lantash inhaled sharply when she stopped just short of reaching his manhood. Pulling her to him, he gave her a long, heated kiss, making her head spin.

Letting go of her, he looked at her with a naughty glint in the eyes. "Samantha, I think I am clean enough now, but would you please fetch the bottle of shampoo on the shelf behind you? I would like to wash your hair."

Sam smiled at him, then turned and walked over to the other side of the pool. The water sloshed around her as she walked, moving her hips suggestively. She bent over the broad edge of the pool, and stretched as she tried to reach the bottle on the shelf beside the pool.

She giggled as she felt a pair of strong hands on her hips, steadying her. She turned her head, smiling. "That's nice of you, but I wasn't about to fall."

"That's all right. I have something else in mind..." Lantash said through his teeth.

Sam felt a hand move down and spread her legs, then his firm erection pushed against the entrance to her vagina. She gasped as he slid into her in one quick motion. Sam tried to push back towards him, but found that she was held firmly in place. Lantash grinned as he found her to be tight, but very lubricated. He playfully made one or two slow strokes, then leaned forward placing most of his weight on her hips and starting thrusting vigorously. "Lantash...I...my..." Sam tried to complete the sentence, but found she had lost the ability to speak coherently. Her mind was completely dominated by the pleasure she felt radiating from her center.

Martouf groggily awoke to the pleasant sight of Samantha's buttocks against him. *Why didn't you wake me...* he started to say. His mind was immediately flooded by the excitement Lantash was feeling, causing him to instantly wake up fully and forget anything else but the pleasure of their rapidly approaching orgasm. Lantash barely registered his host waking up, having lost himself completely in the moment.

Sam screamed out in delight as she was overwhelmed by her orgasm, bucking against her lovers. Her pussy contracted violently, pushing them over the edge. Lantash slammed against her, burying his dick to the hilt as he erupted inside her. His energy spent, he collapsed on top of her. After a moment he kissed and gently nibbled her shoulder. *Lantash, careful...we might be squeezing her against the rock...*

Lantash summoned the energy and rolled off Sam, and sat down heavily on the edge. Sam pulled herself up and snuggled against him. They sat for a little while, until they had recovered enough to dry themselves off and stagger over to the bed. There they managed to kiss once or twice before falling asleep in each others arms.

THE END


End file.
